


Unexpected Support

by AJHall



Series: Bedtime Story [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b format, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJHall/pseuds/AJHall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  A brief glimpse into the later life of Amanda the babysitter.  Set about seven years after the events of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/129221"> Bedtime Story </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Support

_If you marry him, he will kill you._

The fitter smiled at her. "So what's it today? Another adjustment to the wedding dress we need to work around?"

Amanda blinked, recalling a pale, sharp-featured, intent little face; clear soprano tones cutting into her, exposing fears she had not acknowledged, let alone shared.

Why the Hell, with all the wedding preparations on her plate, had Mum decided to hold their usual summer barbecue, anyway?

Well, apart from the opportunity it gave her to shriek, "See this amazing man my ungainly, dumpy daughter has improbably managed to ensnare" to all her friends, neighbours and political acquaintances, obviously.

And to their children.

_If you marry him, he will kill you._

"I – " She looked up. The fitter had a comforting, slightly collapsed, over-powdered face. This was Rigby & Peller, discreet female structural engineering, By Appointment. These blue-plush, gilt-painted chairs would be used to hearing secrets women dared confess nowhere else. The fitter, too.

"Look, do normal women lose two cup sizes in the last six weeks of their engagement?"

"You'll look lovely," the fitter said, automatically.

"Not an answer."

The fitter paused. "Worried about something?"

Amanda gulped. "Would you break your engagement on the say-so of a disturbed ten year-old?"

The fitter's voice was unhesitating. "Listen to advice, know your body. Dump the bastard."

**Author's Note:**

> For the curious, the further details of the establishment in question can be found [ here](http://www.rigbyandpeller.com/).


End file.
